


Two Steps

by bellygunnr



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: Metal has never wanted to dance with someone more.





	Two Steps

Metal Man proved himself to be an elegant and easy dancer, easily outshining most of his Robot Master brethren. He even very nearly surpassed Top Man when put to the test (but don’t let Top Man know that). By the time their competition was complete, Masters of all kinds were lining up for his hand.  
  
Except for one.  
  
His partner was Pharaoh Man now but he hardly glanced at the taller Master. He grew evermore distracted by the shining, glittering pool in the center of the ballroom where he knew two aquatic robots dwelled. An itching sensation built beneath his polished red armour, an urge to separate and seek out what he most truly wanted… 

“Metal, my man, what has you so distracted? Have you had too much to drink?”

Ah, Pharaoh… 

“No, no. I assure you I do not drink. I… There is someone in particular I wish to dance with… Not that I find this dance with you distasteful! My core, you see, turns for…” Metal fought to keep his voice above an embarrassed mumble. He didn’t have it in him to lie.  
  
“I see! Well, well, if it is coresickness you have then by all means!” The taller Master suddenly took charge of their dance and spun Metal Man out toward the edge of the pool. “Go fetch them!”  
  
  
It was fairly easy to pick out Bubble Man’s dark silhouette against the flashing neon pulses inside the water. Metal Man crouched at the very, very border of the water, tracking his companion’s progress with a sense of pride. Bubble Man was just as elegant in the water as his counterpart, Splash Woman, if not more elegant. Ah, how he wished to see his face!

_Bubble Man! Please meet me at the surface._  
Why would I do that?  
I wish to see you! I have a request.  
…Fine.

Bubble Man sounded terribly dejected and reluctant, Metal noted. Concern gnawed at his center suddenly. Was he okay? Bubble did struggle with his self worth…

Water splashed him in the face as Bubble surfaced. 

“Well? What is it?” Tight, aggressive, and muffled came the swimmer’s voice. His eyes were narrowed within his goggles, mask pulled tightly over his mouth. All bristles and barbed defenses.

Metal forced himself to beam confidently, his own red mask sliding apart to reveal his mouth. “Bubble! Bubble, I want to ask your hand in a dance. Please?”

“You want to dance with me? So everyone can laugh at me, is that right?” Bubble snarled the words, voice-maker crunching with the force. 

“Please, no! No, no, no…” Metal shook his head vehemently. “Please, believe me, I want to dance with you. It is all I have been thinking of all night.” That was true enough. As soon as he had touched the dance floor, he had intended to have Bubble Man join him.

Bubble glared into the red bot’s eyes, sizing him up, gauging the truth of his words. Who would want to dance with him? The best he could do on land was waddle, let alone dance. But Metal seemed genuine, even distraught, over this matter.

“F- fine, okay. I’ll dance with you. But if this is a trick, I’ll- I’ll drown you!”

“I accept that, Bubble Man. A trickster deserves a far worse fate.”

 

Metal couldn’t help but beam as he watched Bubble wander onto the dry dance floor, trailing water in his wake. He did possess a waddling gait but it was the most beautiful thing- how could anyone dislike it? How could anyone dislike Bubble Man?

Curse the bots who cut him apart with their cruel words.

“May I?” Metal carefully stepped in front of Bubble, offering his hand to the other Master. “May I have your hand in this dance?”

“I- I guess so,” Bubble said. He flicked his gaze hastily around the ballroom before taking his hand.

Metal’s hand was warm in his. It felt nice.


End file.
